The Ice Has Melted
by Miss McGee
Summary: Rin, a Jinchuriki from Icagakure, has been ordered protection by Konoha ninja teams Kakashi and Gai. But what happens when she feels something for the quiet Sai? Will things change for him? Or will it all go downhill?


I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Rin, Seiichi and Seiji Takemori, Ryuu, and the rest of Icagakure!

* * *

I love you, Sweetie. Those were the last words she heard from her. "Mom," She whispered as she walked to the training grounds.

Her ice blue eyes were looking down at the ice covered ground while her hair, which was as white as snow, moved from the frigid wind. She may have kept it in two low braids, but it still moved. Her skin was as pale as pale could be. She was from the Village Hidden Beneath the Ice, after all.

Her ice blue kimono traveled down her slim figure to her ankles, but it had slits on both sides stopping about an inch or two above her hips. The sleeves ended at about her fingertips, showing the last half inch of them. She also wore white, mid-thigh shorts underneath the kimono along with snow white Shinobi sandals. Her headband, which harbored the symbol of Icagakure- an ice shard- was tied around her upper left arm. Her forehead was covered by bandages. No one could see what lay beneath them.

She was brought back to reality when her best friends-more like brothers-called out to her, "Rin!"

She looked up, "Seiichi! Seiji!" she said, smiling as she ran up to the two.

They were mirror images of each other. Each had jet black hair that fell into their eyes and was kept in a low ponytail at the base of the skull, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. They both wore their headbands on their forehead. The only way anyone could distinguish them were the marks they had on their faces.

Seiichi had a purple line from the corner of his left eye to his ear while Seiji had an ice blue line from his right eye down to his chin. The two of them also wore the exact same outfit: an outfit a lot like Sasuke's but was ice blue with dark blue shorts with white spandex underneath to keep the heat in, and they wore ice blue Shinobi sandals. The back of the shirt had their clan's symbol. A kunai over a shuriken.

"Seiichi and Seiji Takemori, Rin!" they heard their sensei shouted from the icy cliffs above them.

The three turned to where his voice came from. "What is it, Ryuu-Sensei?" Rin asked, confused.

"Konoha's Teams Kakashi and Gai are here in the village," He told them laughing as he jumped from the cliff face.

The childish sensei landed in front of them with a smile on his face. "And Lady Koorinokage wants us to meet them and show them around the village. They will be here until the Akatsuki are done for," Ryuu Taosunuke explained to his team. "And also, you know we are equals and not Sensei and student, right?"

The two Chuunin males and the Jonin female nodded. "Well, we had better be getting to the gates if we want to meet them," Seiichi told the others, to which his twin and best friend nodded.

The four jumped up and started to run across the icy surface without slipping.

Before long, the team was at the gates of Icagakure. "You must be the Konoha ninja sent to help us with the Akatsuki," Ryuu stated as he held his hand out to Kakashi, who nodded his hand.

Then out to Gai, who also shook his hand.

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked, motioning towards the Chuunin and Jonin.

"The two guys are Seiichi and Seiji Takemori and the Jonin is Rin," Ryuu explained to the other Jonin.

"Since we were introduced to you, would you mind telling us the others' names?" Seiji asked, smirking.

Kakashi nodded before motioning towards his team, "The quiet one is Sai, the Chuunin is Sakura Haruno, and the blonde knucklehead is Naruto Uzumaki."

Seiichi turned to Gai, "Your turn."

Gai nodded, "The two Chuunin are TenTen and Rock Lee, and the Jonin is Neji Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you all," Rin said to them, bowing slightly. "And let me be the first to welcome you to Icagakure."

"Same with us!" Seiichi and Seiji shouted simultaneously as a grin spread across each of their faces.

"Well, lets get you to see Lady Koorinokage," Ryuu told them before turning towards the Koorinokage structure.

They nodded before following Ryuu through the village.

When they arrived at the structure, the Konoha ninjas were led up a series of twisting stairs to the top. The stairs ended at a platform with large double doors made of steel, which they went through.

A young looking woman looked up from the paperwork scattered on her desk, "What is it, Ryuu?"

"The Konoha ninja are here, M'lady," he told her, bowing deeply.

She nodded before standing up and walking around the desk to stand in front of it. Her outfit consisted of an ice blue kimono top bound by a dark blue obi belt, a black pair of loose thick pants, and her dark blue Shinobi sandals. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face while her onyx eyes were hard and cold as ice. Her skin, like the others in the village, was extremely pale.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're team will be assigned to protecting one of the Kunoichi in this village," The Koorinokage told them. "I want you with her at all times. In and out of the village."

"Why do we need to protect her?" Naruto asked. "I mean if she's a ninja, then can't she protect herself?"

"Listen, Naruto. She's not like the rest of my village's ninja," The Koorinokage told him. "She is the Juubi's Jinchuriki."

"The ten-tailed wolf?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes."

"What is her name?" Kakashi asked, looking to the Koorinokage.

"Her name is Rin," Hitomi told him, looking at the ground.

Naruto and the others, save for Sai, looked over at Rin, who was shifting uncomfortably. "I never would have thought," Sakura whispered as she looked to Rin.

"Lady Hitomi, what is Gai's team to do?" Ryuu asked, his dark brown hair moving with his head as he looked at the Koorinokage.

"Gai's team will provide backup for Kakashi's team," She told them, looking up. "And Seiichi and Seiji Takemori will go along with you Konoha Ninja."

"Why send them?" Sai asked, speaking up for the first time since they got to the village.

"Seiichi and Seiji know her fighting style better than anyone in this village," Hitomi replied, looking at him.

"And why are we here until all of the Akatsuki are gone?" Neji asked, looking suspicious. "It wouldn't be wise to keep so many ninja from Konoha."

"There's the thing," Hitomi stated. "Tsunade and I have met and we agreed that keeping Naruto out of Konoha as long as possible will keep them away from the other villages. Since a moving target is harder to track than a stationary target."

They all nodded. "As for your housing, you will stay with Rin. Her place is much more spacious than any other place. Plus you need to be with her at all times," The Koorinokage told them before sitting back behind her desk. "You are dismissed."

The group bowed deeply before leaving the Koorinokage Building.

"Hey, Rin," Naruto asked, speaking up.

"Yeah?" She responded, looking over to the blonde knucklehead. "What is it?"

"Would you like to spar with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

A smirk tugged at Rin's lips, "Sure. But be warned, I am strong."

"That just makes you that much more of a challenging opponent!" Naruto shouted with a thumbs up.

'"Alright, let's go to the training grounds," Ryuu told them, smirking before he took off towards the training grounds. Rin and the others followed the older Jonin.

When they got to the training grounds, Rin stepped forward to the other side while Naruto stayed on the side with the others. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" He shouted, stepping into his fighting stance.

Naruto made a few hand seals, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" five more Naruto's appeared beside him.

Rin performed a few hand seals herself, "Ice Clone Jutsu!" five more Rin's appeared beside the Ica Kunoichi.

The five copies of Rin drew a kunai each. The copies of her surrounded Naruto. He looked around, "Rin! Where are you?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Rin's voice sounded like it was coming from all different directions.

The Rin copied were attacked by the copies of Naruto. Soon, every clone was gone, leaving Naruto in the open.

"Come out and fight!" he shouted, looking every direction.

"Alright," She laughed as she rose from the ice covered ground.

"How did you-?"

"How did I get in the ground?" She asked, smirking. "Easy. There is a jutsu that allows the user to basically become one with the ground. Besides, I'll let you have this one."

"What!?" Naruto shouted, surprised.

"I wasn't in the mood to spar," She told him, shrugging her shoulders. "And besides, I didn't want to give away too much of my fighting style just yet."

She turned to the Takemori twins, "Seiichi, Seiji, you'll stay with us tonight. I want all of us together until they are done for."

The Takemori twins nodded before the group took off downwind towards the Jinchuriki's estate.

When they were inside the home and in one of the halls, "Choose your rooms." Rin told them as she walked to the end of the hall and entered the Master Bedroom. "Seiichi, Seiji, you still have your rooms."

Everyone nodded as the twins went to their rooms before the Konoha ninjas chose their rooms.

"Now get your rest! You'll have a long day tomorrow," Rin told them, before shutting her door.

* * *

A/N: Random idea. But I couldn't help but to write it. The idea seemed too intriguing.


End file.
